The invention concerns vehicle control systems and more particularly an engine control system that rewards an over the highway truck operator with enhanced vehicle performance for operating the vehicle according to predetermined goals.
Several driver reward systems have been patented that provide rewards to over the highway truck operators when the operator performs in accordance with predetermined fleet goals such as fuel economy, pollution control, noise control, engine wear minimization, and safety. An important consideration when designing these systems is the level of difficulty a fleet manager has in implementing and maintaining the system. Another consideration is whether the system integrates with normal vehicle operation to provide predictable functioning of the truck. Finally, the quality of the interface between the operator and the system is of concern.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/535,098 incorporated herein by reference, concerns an engine control system that rewards a driver with increased attainable speed if he is wearing his seat belt. U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,784 to Weisman et al. concerns a system of engine control that provides a driver with a reward of increased allowed speed. The system includes a microprocessor that reads signals provided by various vehicle components and determines whether the operator is operating the vehicle according to a fuel economy goal. When the operator meets the goal, he is rewarded with an incremental increase in road speed and/or cruise speed maximum limits that are controlled by an electronic engine control module that determines the fuel flow to the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,617 to Horgan et al. concerns a system for controlling internal combustion engine performance in accordance with driver behavior. The system described in the ""617 patent contemplates monitoring a range of vehicle operating goals and provides driver incentives including increased allowable speed and increased engine output. The system accumulates xe2x80x9crewardxe2x80x9d time and xe2x80x9cpenalty timexe2x80x9d for behaviors that either meet goals or fall below goals.
The engine control system of the present invention provides incentive to a driver for driving in a manner that improves fuel economy and reduces engine wear, noise, and pollution. Because it does not require a manual reset, the system is essentially maintenance free from the view of fleet managers and due to its simplicity it is easily understood by drivers. The system of the present invention integrates into an existing vehicle display and keeps the driver informed as to the maximum attainable speed of his vehicle at any time.
In an embodiment of the invention, an incentive is provided to an operator of a vehicle for meeting at least one predetermined performance goal. Signals indicative of vehicle function related to operator performance are collected and stored over a predetermined distance. Based on the collected signals, it is determined whether the operator has met the performance goal. The incentive is provided to the operator if the performance goal has been met. The collected signals are replaced with newly collected signals after the vehicle has traveled the predetermined distance.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention a vehicle operating speed limit is established and the operation of the vehicle is limited to the vehicle operating speed limit. A default maximum vehicle speed and an incentive speed limit are established, with the incentive speed exceeding the default maximum speed. If the operator meets a fuel economy goal, the vehicle operating speed limit is set to the incentive speed limit.
According to a feature of the invention, fuel economy is calculated by dividing the miles traveled by the vehicle by a fuel rate for the vehicle. According to another feature of the invention, fuel economy is based on a maximum percentage of vehicle operating time spent idling. The percentage of vehicle operating time spent idling is calculated by accruing time on a timer when vehicle speed is zero mph, engine speed is greater than zero rpm, and engine torque is below a predetermined limit. In an exemplary embodiment, the timer does not begin accruing time until after a predetermined delay time after the vehicle begins to idle.
In an embodiment of the invention, the operator can operate the vehicle at the incentive speed during the interval in which the vehicle has not yet traveled the predetermined distance during which signals are collected. In a preferred embodiment, the incentive speed is only provided to the operator if he is wearing the safety belt and the vehicle operating speed only changes at ignition cycles. In an exemplary embodiment, the maximum vehicle operating speed is displayed to the operator until the operator confirms the change by actuating a button.
Further advantages and a fuller understanding of the invention will be had from the accompanying drawings and the detailed description of the invention.